


Another

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Light Angst, POV First Person, Phantom Lord Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Loke's thoughts during the Phantom battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another

The day Natsu brought that blonde haired girl in was the day when I knew fate hated me. It was a cruel joke to place a celestial wizard in my presence. When I saw those keys the face of Karen instantly flashed before my eyes.

I ran, and that's what I kept doing.

I ran from Lucy.

My new routine was working out. Lucy was gone most of the time, off with Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza. I knew to avoid the hall when one of them was present because it was a sure bet Lucy would be close behind.

Then we were attacked. Phantom Lord sent their Iron Dragon Slayer to trash our guild hall. Then to add salt to injury he attacked Levy, Jet, and Droy.

Fairy Tail fiercely invaded, but we retreated in the end. As we stood off against Master Jose's guild once more, weaker than before, I felt _something_. It was a hunch, and it didn't give me warm feelings. I kept fighting though, every wizard was needed. However, the hunch returned. I couldn't ignore it twice. I wouldn't.

I rushed from the battle. I hurried towards the warehouse containing Reedus and Lucy.

But I was too late.

She was taken.

Gone.

I should have left immediately after that first hunch, but I didn't.

My fear of failing her caused this.

Yet, why waste energy on reflection? Reflection was futile now. What I had tried to prevent was going to happen anyways.

Another celestial wizard would die because of my actions.


End file.
